


迦太基玫瑰

by ChrisArieh



Series: Trilogy [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArieh/pseuds/ChrisArieh
Summary: 或许送我的花朵此刻就在眼前若没有迦太基玫瑰的芬芳让我如何分辨





	1. Chapter 1

“乔。”他轻声说。却不明白这意义何在。


	2. Chapter 2

他们隐匿在泰坦塔深处，达米安满十八岁时修建的第一百个安全屋里。

竣工时，乔一如往常从农场取来新鲜的风信子和雏菊装饰工作台，达米安不置可否，但还是留出了在成捆缆线和零件中安置玻璃杯的空间。

这间新住房惬意得令人后怕。他们领养了一只名叫阿尔弗雷德的英短，和一只被乔称作小氪二世的金毛，平时轮流寄养在康纳和卡拉家，每逢周末就把它们接来度假。达米安“tt”一声把雕刻名牌的任务交给了乔，大声感叹氪星人缺乏艺术创造力，于是乔在下次公务外出时从冰岛给他寄来了明信片，描述夜空下极光难以想象的美。

达米安抢在BB和渡鸦前夺走了信件，调到加密通讯频道，警告乔不要再按泰坦塔的地址寄信，不，写上罗宾的房间号也不行。

下一次一张非洲沙漠的明信片静静立在他的陶瓷马克杯边，接着是苏伊士运河的夜景，土耳其烟雾缭绕的茶馆，天空树的焰火表演，达米安不得不分门别类整理，亚洲环绕橱柜里的崭新餐具，欧洲和南极洲占据了卧室墙壁，美洲以及非洲盘踞在餐厅，他一抬头就可以看见狮子和猎豹对羚羊虎视眈眈。但达米安发现最新出现的那张拍立得已经被贴在水槽里那堆沾满华夫饼残渣的餐盘上方，极其生动地捕捉了亚马逊热带雨林河马对镜头咆哮，露出残缺黄牙和鲜红牙龈的特写，边缘还附着贴心的提醒。“即使你是未来的蝙蝠侠，也必须记得吃完甜食后每天刷三次牙。:D”

Tt。达米安差点捏碎电动牙刷的柄。乔不在，他放便装的衣柜是空的，制服那一格也被取走了。但是烤面包机里的吐司松软焦黄，水壶里的牛奶咕噜咕噜冒泡作响，小氪二世在一旁追着自己尾巴打转，沙发上占据抱枕堆的阿尔弗雷德翘起尾巴，冲他打了一个慵懒的哈欠。

达米安犹豫了两秒，或许只有一秒。或许只有0.00000…01秒。他听到自己脱口而出的”tt”声，但行动上却是迅速从万能腰带里翻出了一台拍立得。

晨光漏进窗帷，日色正好，成百上千张照片摇曳在微风里低唱闪光。达米安深吸一口气，按下了相机的快门。

闪光灯亮起的前一瞬间，红色披风悄无声息滑入镜头，一个轻盈的，带着黎明露水气息的吻落在他的额头上。

“早安。”乔说，带着明亮的微笑举起捧花。淡淡麦香和风信子的气息先于乔涌入，给了达米安一个温暖的拥抱。

达米安手里的相机终于迟缓地咔嚓一响，将这一刻永远定格在屏幕里。


	3. Chapter 3

壁炉里翻涌着橘红色的火光，乔把劈完的木柴整齐码好，用肩头的白色毛巾擦拭着额头的薄汗，回身看向门口，声音轻快。

“回来了？这次顺利吗？”

达米安踏上垫毯抖落满身雪尘，融化的冰水立刻浸湿了质朴的方格图案。他下意识”tt”一声，接过了乔递来的毛巾，使劲揉搓湿漉的碎发。乔不出声地微笑，再次回来时已经捧了一杯热可可。

他们在壁炉边并肩坐下，安全屋外雪原犹如绵软细密的云层。达米安啜着可可，乔凝望过来，眼里充满笑意。热光映亮了他的侧脸，达米安能瞥见柔软微小的细密茸毛，凌乱汗湿的发梢，下唇由炉火涂抹上的淡淡釉光。达米安低低地再呼一口气，弥散的白雾里，他隐约察觉到木柴燃烧迸出的火星正像蝶翼一般颤动着。

于是达米安收回了原本的回答。他凑近乔，热量在隔开他们的稀薄空气间流动，乔是燃烧的太阳，带有火焰和光，他的肩头擦着乔的臂膀，他们的披风覆在一处摩擦出轻微的沙沙声。

窸窣响声惊动了流动的冷气，炉火劈啪脆鸣，他们一瞬间不约而同抬起头来。

一只白色的驯鹿停在窗边，犄角的弧度缓缓起伏，仿若来自干净无云的夜空的一个吻。它扑动耳朵，用明亮的，柔和得不可思议的黑眸审视片刻室内的他们呼出的白气，踩着积雪转身离去。它的每一步都走得那么精确，那么不容置疑，以至于空气中生出了一种独特的寂静，直到它细碎的脚步声渐渐隐入风声，他们才再度感觉到空气的流动和自身的吐息。

乔转向达米安，呼吸温暖而沉重。达米安从未感受到过那样的重量，他意识到他们间的距离已经如此紧密。

他最终仰起头，回应乔的眼神。

下一个瞬间，乔低头吻上了达米安。

天光渐渐亮起，西伯利亚墨绿相间的山林掩映在深雪里。他们相拥着向下躺倒进毛毯，交换更多心醉神迷的亲吻和抚摸，窗外被惊动的鸟群飞起，翅膀扑动的声音震下细碎积雪。

乔轻吻他的耳垂，流连过锁骨，和暖的呼吸落至肩头。“在想什么？”

达米安愿意托付出他的罪恶，他的灵魂。但荨麻终究刺痛那徒劳而长久的沉默。

**我在想野牛和天使，在想颜料持久的秘密，预言家的十四行诗，艺术的避难所。**他想象着回答，但他只是揽住乔的脖颈，主动啜饮对方甜蜜的唇瓣。

风声渐弱，仿佛野天鹅扑着双翼降落在雪原上。

屋顶的摄像头缓缓旋转了半圈，镜头在黑暗中闪着红光。数以亿计的数据正以光速奔流过缆线。

**这便是你与我能共享的永恒，我的乔纳森。**


	4. Chapter 4

“乔纳森。安全屋二百二十号，第一次调试。”晃动的镜头，焦点集中在一小片枯黄的草叶上，光线从边缘漫溢开来。画面猛然朝上一抖，夹杂着杂音，潮润的半边手掌抵住取景框，戴着眼镜的脸凑近了屏幕。“嗨，这是什么——达米安？”

“全息摄影。”手持设备的一方发出不耐的低声，端平了镜头。“后退一步，乔。”

后撤。调焦，放大。图像有一瞬间的模糊，紧接着棱角渐全，亮起鲜明色彩。乔膝盖以下没在一地松脆的深金里，正埋首捡拾尚泛青的苹果装满木筐。“今年是个好年，但冰雹促使我们不得不提前开工。所以，达米安，”乔掂量着抛起一个形状结实的青黄果实，在半空中接住了它，朝镜头露齿一笑。“很遗憾苹果里积累的糖分大概没有预料中那么多。”

“Tt。”声音在镜头外说，“太诚实了，乔尼，那些卖相甜美的华盛顿品种从来不在你的苹果派原料考虑范围内。”

“绵软的果肉不适合长时间高温烘培。”乔说，拎起装满的果篮，从中拣出一枚略显红润的苹果，用力咬了一口。“真硬。”他稍显遗憾，但很快释然地大笑起来，把它朝屏幕递来。“来吧，达米。偶尔也换换口味，说不定你会喜欢征服坚韧果肉的感觉。”

取景框再次晃动，底座过渡到另一方。“按这个吗？”乔的声音在不知多远的上方响起。“别动，”达米安顿住，尽量压低咀嚼声，“把它正过来。”

画面停在了一小片林间空地上，秋意因霜冻愈发色调明亮。金色。棕色。蓝色。日光晒暖的灰白色。达米安怀里那枚苹果的鲜润红色点缀其间。被拍摄的对象朝乔的方向望过来，过大的格子衬衫搭在达米安肩头，印有**GRETNA GREEN**的T恤权作打底，那是当时迪克坚持为他们买下的纪念品。微小浮尘在林间的光束里缓慢游动，乔一瞬间有些恍神。

“这是一项新技术。”达米安先开了口。他还在和坚硬的果肉搏斗，因此声音奇妙地含混不清，像远方传来的回声。“最早期的摄影方法是银版照相——过于危险，蒸汽，带毒，还需要在暗房中操作。之后的发展都不过是这项技术的改良版。但我们有更好的想法。更全面的，近似于革命。我们能同时扫描拍摄对象的思维活动和生理特征，你可以理解为瞬间用全息影像还原了他本人。”

“不可思议。”乔声音里有笑意。“你和谁一起开发了这些？我都想象不到其他人能有你这样天才的想法。”

“Tt，你应该先问我这能持续多久。”达米安说，“事实上这只是个半成品，影像的录制最多只能坚持十分钟，超过时限就会慢慢开始分解。我目前还不清楚具体原因，”他叹息。“我真的不明白，尽管**我**坚持那只是布朗运动，原子级别的数据访问里常见的熵增问题。”

“就像夏天。”乔温和地说。

达米安难以置信。“什么？”

“这让我想到夏天。”画面外，乔解释道。“每日星报实习的第一个月，我负责重述大都会发展史的专栏，需要考据大量文献和历史影像，于是他们派我去了各大制片厂设立在冰岛的联合数据存储中心。好莱坞遗留的大量原始胶卷和磁盘全都堆放在库房里，等待扫描和修复。管理员借给我插件，用于临时读取未入库的存储器。

“我从最新的记录开始浏览。色调鲜亮的画面，海边，气球，泳装的人群，冰淇淋，仲夏夜的篝火。随着时间逐渐推后，影像里的日光暗淡下去。街道，雪，圣诞树，行人的数量少下去，玻璃幕墙的反光寒冷锋利。下一年，城市再度丰盛起来，海报，游行横幅，士兵们坐在敞篷车里凯旋。倒带。黑帮，出征，嬉皮士，酒吧里的爵士歌手，房间里的壁炉都燃着，更多的雪，有轨电车，裹着大衣的行人，教堂天顶下的阴影。大片大片的雪花点。留白。电流杂音。黑暗。

“到最后，夏天仿佛从影像里消失了。留下来的仅有冬天。你只能从中辨别出黑色与白色，没有光影，没有纵深，似乎在这些记忆的载体上，时间被缓慢溶解，稀释，走向注定的热寂结局。”乔轻声说。“我感到我在凝视深渊。所以——”

“你为什么坚持用这个品种做苹果派？”达米安突兀地轻轻问道。

乔朝他微笑。“最终，你会怀念的，是那些并不正确与完美的细枝末节。”他的声音犹如低语，“与坚韧对抗的疼痛和酸涩让我感觉自己活着。”

达米安静在原地。日光渐渐沉落了，余晖的光柱滑过高低不平的空地，仿佛一簇簇微暗的火燃起又迅速熄灭。“这个品种叫什么？”

乔开口。几乎是同一瞬，达米安听到了自己的回答。声音追逐着彼此，和光线一并消散在深秋寒冷的空气中。

“乔纳森。”


	5. Chapter 5

细雪落下哥谭。

泰瑞仰头望着灰蒙的天空，用力咬下一口热腾腾的披萨。他按住耳廓，确认通讯频道始终处于开启状态。

“戈登局长。”他声音沉重，“这里是骑士。收到请回答。”

“收到，骑士。”芭芭拉略微迟疑。“他出现了吗？”

“不，还没有。”年轻的蝙蝠侠咽下那口披萨，从滴水兽上直起身来，两臂间的滑翔翼在风中猎猎作响。“但我在哥谭海港发现了一些东西，你或许会有兴趣。坐标已经发过去了。”

“感谢你，骑士。”他听到那端一声低低的叹息，“我会和α分队在半小时内赶到。”

“不客气，局长。”泰瑞声音艰涩，“这也是我的责任。此外——”

“此外？”

“请尽快赶到现场。”

他按下开关，引擎咆哮起来，蝙蝠侠纵身跃入哥谭的无边夜色。有一瞬间电流绽开细微杂音，然后斗篷猛地掀起，火焰吞吐产生的热气流托举他升向高空。

泰瑞仰头望向夜空，一粒雪籽落在他鼻尖，促使他回想起圣诞雪橇的铃音，他们曾在某个圣诞夜掠过那些热暖的矮屋，披风尾翼轻抚通风口热气。就在那时，达米安突然回答了他关于灵魂形态的问题。

“灵魂是什么样的？”他展开披风，再度发射钩爪飞跃屋脊。“可能像一只蝴蝶，泰瑞。许多宗教画作都支持这个说法。”

“那么说，灵魂非常轻了。”泰瑞说，小心翼翼拽动自己被风力膨胀起来的斗篷。“它们可以飞起来吗？”

达米安停在泰瑞前方。浸透雪水的皮靴沉钝，靴底沙沙地摩擦覆雪的屋顶。

“有一些蝴蝶是水泥做的，麦金尼斯。”他回望自己的继承者，声音嘶哑。“对于飞行来说，它们的翅膀过于沉重了。”

更多的雪粒迎面而来，风中夹着圣诞颂歌的欢吟和悠扬的管风琴乐，不再遥远的下方，是哥谭湾潮汐日复一日、年复一年的咆哮。

“——不然有些曾经存在的事物，”泰瑞终于再度按住通讯器，声音沉重。“可能会就此彻底消失。”


	6. Chapter 6

哥谭的数个港口正处于短暂的休渔期。集装箱码头上空钢梁交错，折射出森冷的光，仿佛巨兽暗沉的骨架。

“感谢你们的协助，局长。据我所知，上次大地震后，许多毗邻哥谭港的工厂都沉入了海床，但这个，它明显远远超越了当时人类的工业水平。我从未在哥谭湾底部见过如此遗物。一旦修复动力系统，以它的发动机性能，两分钟内就能抵达大都会的海湾。”泰瑞触摸金属表面的凹痕，尾音透过变声器变成一连串低沉的嘶嘶声。“‘播种龙牙（Sow dragon ’s teeth）。’上面的铭文，是腓尼基王子卡德摩斯的神话。”

“这是正义联盟以前使用过的双人吊舱技术。”芭芭拉低声说。指腹缓缓磨过粗糙的刻痕。“原本应该装有预设导航系统，搭乘它可以前往向安全屋，或者——”

“——一个秘密基地。”几乎是同时，泰瑞望着她的眼睛，领悟了。“但是它出现在哥谭海滨。”

黄色封锁胶带在夜风中唰唰振动，炽白探照灯里警用直升机掠过头顶，螺旋桨噪音震耳欲聋。

“你到底是相信他会在那里，还是你希望他会回来找你？”芭芭拉抬高声调，指向微光迭浮的哥谭湾海平面，“就在他消失整整两个月后，几十米甚至上百米深的海底，一个秘密的蝙蝠基地？”

“这不是不可能的。这个刻痕符合他带走的那柄武士刀的刃口，”泰瑞咬牙说道，“而且天知道他建过多少个秘密的安全屋，西弗吉尼亚、西伯利亚、罗德岛……为什么哥谭海底不能有？他们甚至计划过跨海隧道。”

芭芭拉深吸了一口气。“他走之前甚至没有给你留一句短讯。”

“万一他在那里遇到了危险呢？或许他没来得及爬进逃生舱就失去了意识，或许他已经……”泰瑞硬生生顿住话语。芭芭拉依旧一言不发，年轻的蝙蝠侠转开视线，膜翼缓缓垂落下来。“我必须找到他。”

“他或许已经不在那里了。”她深深吸着气，最终大步向前，将泰瑞的手指用力按上那行铭文的第一个字。

“这是个‘S’，戈登。”他神情迷惑地转向芭芭拉，手套下的指节摩挲过武士刀破碎的凿痕。“这只是个字母——”

就在那时，逃生舱启动了。泰瑞只来得及扑过去撞开芭芭拉。引擎咆哮起来，喷射出惊人的火柱，撞碎固定它的铁链，奔向哥谭的海湾。

”α小队，跟上它！“芭芭拉朝对讲机嘶声说，一边怒视着泰瑞。”你最好已经在上面安装了追踪器。“

”蝙蝠潜艇也已经在路上了。“年轻的蝙蝠侠回敬道，搭了把手将警察局长拉起来。”所以，现在你的计划是？“

”我们没有什么计划。“芭芭拉说道，朝吞没救生舱那片海域投以阴郁的视线，”问题是，你的那位该死的导师和父亲——我们曾经的骑士，他究竟有什么计划。哥谭警方要让他为这一连串的烂摊子负责。“

”我们会找到他的。“泰瑞低声说。

”骑士，你不明白。“芭芭拉·戈登声音坚硬。她脱下撕裂的乳胶手套，将它们甩进证物袋。”事情已经变了。“

她望向海湾对岸的大都会，渺远的云层之下，明日之城的灯火缓缓涌动着，汇聚成燃烧般的海洋。

“你过去的确无从得知，骑士。那不是个‘S’——在过去的那个时代，我们曾经把他称作‘希望’。”

“他？”泰瑞期冀地靠过去。

“乔，”她说，“乔纳森·肯特。”


	7. Chapter 7

“我想，总是在想，他会有许多秘密。他是我的父亲与导师，他养育我，教导我，我们朝夕相处——但有时我怀疑我根本不了解他。”

芭芭拉打量着舷窗外奔涌的潮水，声音里有微微的叹息。“但你没想过他能去爱。”

“我以为全世界都是他的敌人。”

“那不是他的秘密，骑士。”芭芭拉说。“达米安·韦恩的敌人永远是他自己。”

泰瑞沉默了一会，摘下面具。“乔。”他低低重复道。“那是个怎样的人，芭芭拉？”

潜艇忽然剧烈震动起来，他们对视一眼，泰瑞扑向驾驶舱，潜望镜里闪过一道亮光。

“见鬼！”泰瑞捂住眼睛，芭芭拉探身进来，查看雷达。规模可观的建筑群从屏幕里浮现出来。

“欢迎，蝙蝠潜艇。”机械的提示音响起，隐蔽的活动门缓缓抬升。涡流在他们周围咆哮着，将潜艇推入黑暗之中。

灯光如昼。整个基地维持着被废弃时的状况，布满灰尘的地面上几行新鲜的脚印昭示了访客的存在。

“是他。”泰瑞简洁地说，戴上面具，俯身扫描足迹。芭芭拉毫不迟疑向前走去。片刻后，年轻的蝙蝠侠有些不知所措地跟上她。

“你来过这里？”

“不常。”她环顾四周，最后抬起头，“但这里一点也没变。他真是个恋旧的人。”

泰瑞跟着她，望见了藏在灯罩下的蝙蝠形状的摄像头。

芭芭拉绷紧嘴角。“前面。那里是监控室。”

门是虚掩着的。推开的瞬间，光线奔涌而来，金色。棕色。蓝色。灰白色。鲜润的红色。一小片林间空地，阳光在枯黄的草叶边缘闪烁。泰瑞听到芭芭拉惊恐地低低吸了口气。光柱在树枝间滑行，画面中间的那个人转过身来。

“乔……”她难以置信地低语，伸出手去，然而指尖尚未触及，那些鲜亮的色彩被抽取生命般瞬间黯淡下去，仿佛崩落的沙塔，溃散向四面八方。随后，隐蔽的机关再次启动，金色。棕色。蓝色。红色。日光闪灭，画面褪成灰白色的雪花点，散开，不复存在。

“这是全息录像，芭芭拉。”泰瑞声音颤抖。“去年我们开发了这项技术，但只是个半成品，不能持久录像的缺陷——”

“可这是乔。”芭芭拉望过来，神情第一次有了动摇。“那个人是乔，怎么可能——”

泰瑞发出沉重的叹息。“不知道……我不知道。”他揭下面具，揉乱了额发。“我只希望——”

“什么？”

“不。待会再说。”泰瑞越过她，走向操作台。“如果我没想错的话，这里的监控系统应该是——”

他顿住了。芭芭拉定在他身后。每一块屏幕，从天花板垂落下来，直到地面的，并非处于关闭状态。它们全都在某一时间被开启了，被锁定了循环播放，然而画面是如此黯淡，如此模糊不清，在暗处几乎只能浮现出黑白的残影，和零星的声音。

泰瑞把手轻轻放在操作台上，透过手套感受到灼烈的温度。这台处理器按照指令忠实地高速运转着，发出无声的、垂死的哀鸣。

然后他看到了屏幕下的纸条。泰瑞试图把它揭下来，随着胶带的撕裂声，手中的厚重感令他一阵错愕。

芭芭拉靠过来，小心翼翼拨开交错覆盖的便条。他们注视着那些出自同一人的笔迹，书写的同一个名字。

“安全屋，西伯利亚，吻，乔纳森·肯特”

“安全屋，西伯利亚，吻，乔……”

“乔纳森……”

“乔……”

最顶上的纸条只剩下一个扭曲的“J”。

“那是什么？”泰瑞说，“什么意思？”他急促喘着气，“芭芭拉，发生了什么？”

“你之前想说什么？”芭芭拉的手颤抖起来。“告诉我。”

“我想说，我好像发现了他在研制的新技术——”他们穿过监控室，雪花般的影像在身后渐渐融入黑暗，芭芭拉咬牙推开通往休息室的门。

“是——”泰瑞抬起头，突然间失了语言。

“乔会给他寄明信片。”芭芭拉说。她低下头，肩膀剧烈抖了几下。“我真的一点也不意外。达米安的确是个恋旧的人。”

“那你恐怕要意外了。”泰瑞轻声说。“因为我在一张明信片上见过乔的名字，上面的墨水还没有干。”

芭芭拉猛然抬起头，惊愕地望着他。年轻的蝙蝠侠闭上眼睛，声音因痛苦而扭曲，像是罪人的忏悔。

“芭芭拉，请你相信我。”他说，“我怀疑这就是他失踪的原因——我怀疑，达米安他……造出了时间机器。”

长久的沉默。当芭芭拉抬起头时，他几乎能望见她眼底的泪光。

“我相信你。”她望着满墙悬挂的、磨损破碎的明信片，声音嘶哑。“现在一切都有意义了……我曾经怀疑过，泰瑞……那么久之前……”

“他成功了吗？”泰瑞的声音宛如恳求。芭芭拉不忍地扭过了头。

“泰瑞，没有什么可以是例外。”

“可是他……可是……”他看着芭芭拉走向唯一一面没有悬挂相片的墙，抬手轻轻触摸墙体。泰瑞跟过去，抚到了满手凹痕。

刀的痕迹。武士刀。几十年如一日，同一把刀。

“我怀疑这就是……”芭芭拉忽然间哽住了。

泰瑞把掌心慢慢盖在她颤抖的手指上。

“他试过了，他都……”芭芭拉摇了摇头，声音哽咽。“一次又一次——”

她没有再说下去。通风系统依然运作着，输送进的暖风在空空荡荡的房间中盘旋，拍打着那些褪色的风景和日渐模糊的文字。泰瑞仰起头，感觉自己站在一个空洞的、荒凉的墓园里，时间如一辆开足马力的火车汹涌驶过，只有墓前花束上凋零的花瓣不时被风卷起，落入尘埃。

“那，芭芭拉……”泰瑞艰难地开口，“他现在去了哪儿？”


	8. Chapter 8

乔咽下最后一口苹果派，展露笑容。“这个派棒极了！”他说，“你真的为此特意设计了一种苹果出来？”

“是的。”他承认。“我还给它取了一个特别的名字。”

“是什么？”

他温柔地垂下眼睛，注视着乔，喃喃道。“太长了……我不怎么记得了……抱歉。”

乔没有再发问，把头倚在他的肩膀上，显出一些倦意。窗外，玉米叶沙沙卷动，无数恒星燃烧的遥远光辉浸没了地平线的轮廓。

“那我希望你能记住我的名字。可以吗，蝙蝠侠先生？”乔声音明亮。“乔纳森·肯特。”

“乔纳森·肯特。”他重复，微笑起来。“我喜欢这个名字。”

“我可以问一句你的名字吗？”乔小声地说。“未来的蝙蝠侠？”

他望向夜空。星系渐次盛放、消陨，宇宙显得黯淡而透明，超新星爆发出最后的焰火。那是历经上百万甚至亿年才穿透黑暗与真空，到达地球的光线。

“乔。”他说道，一字一顿。星光在他眼里明亮起来，超新星的焰火落进时间洪流的深处，爆发出耀眼的闪光。“我的名字是达米安。”

“达米安·韦恩。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的唇亲吻过谁的唇，在何处，为了何故， 
> 
> 我已忘记了，又是谁的手臂 
> 
> 枕在我头下直到天明；但今夜的雨 
> 
> 满是鬼魂，在窗玻璃上 
> 
> 敲打、叹息，竖耳倾听着回应， 
> 
> 而我心中翻搅着安静的痛楚 
> 
> 只因那些被遗忘的年轻人 
> 
> 再也不会在午夜转向我，将我呼喊 
> 
> 正如孤独的树立在冬日里， 
> 
> 不记得怎样的鸟儿一只只地消陨
> 
> 只知道它的树枝比以前更孤寂： 
> 
> 我也说不出怎样的爱人曾经来了又去，只知道夏日曾在我心里 
> 
> 歌唱了一小会，如今却已杳无声息


End file.
